A Long Road To Journey
by yamatoforever
Summary: Something happen that would change Matt's life forever. There's a slight of Yamachi/Taito in this fic...
1. A Future To Decide

So what's happen when you must spent 8 hours in the road from 9.30 P.M till morning? This fic! I got the idea when I was on my vacation to the rural. It's my second fic and it's still Yamachi/Taito. Yes, it means boy and boy relationship which Matt still as the uke. So don't say I didn't warn you. Matt and Tai are 15 but Tai is older. There would be a little lime in this chapter. ^_^

It is a Digimon fanfic, even it's hard to tell when you read the beginning. But the Digimon characters would appear if you just give it a moment. It would appear in this chapter too. So please just be patient and read.. 

Disclaimer: I don't have Digimon. Someone else does. This fanfic was made for entertainment only. You could contact me in vivayamato@yahoo.com.

**__**

A LONG ROAD TO JOURNEY

Chapter 1 : A Future To Decide

On entering his old flat, the man turned on his computer and began checking his email. As he waited for the connection, he had time to reflect on his life. For the past twenty years he had been a professional assassin and a damn good one at that. 

When he'd begun his training with the CIA, he'd never imagined what his skills would be used for. Every government in the world recognized that the CIA would train any person, any group if it helped them to protect the USA from the threat of other nations. With newly acquired skills and tactics, these 'agents' would then work on the inside to weaken their own countries. That was what had happened to him, he'd been one of those individuals that had been unleashed inside Japan after the Second World War. 

Then relationships between Japan and America had changed. The two nations changed and Japan was no longer seen as an enemy of the United States. With no further use for the skills they had given him, he'd been retired early and so he'd used his expertise in another way. To kill! As a professional he knew better than to let anybody know his face, so with the onset of computer technology it became easy for him to hide behind the anonymity of the Internet. Replying only to the tasks that interested him, his fees would be transferred to a Swiss bank account and that was as close as anybody ever got to him. And he never fails!

One of the e-mails that day offered him a _lot _of money with the promise that details of the mission would follow soon. On scanning his account he recognized that the client had already sent that second mail. He opened it and read the instructions.

"Take this boy for a long vacation. His father is really busy with Setec Astronomy's business"

The assassin saw through the code straight away. Setec Astronomy was just an anagram for the words 'too many secrets'. The boy's father obviously knew more than was good for him and a long vacation meant one thing. Kidnapping. But kidnapping wasn't what the assassin was used to, not his style and for a moment he considered refusing the task.

Even as he considered this though, he clicks the attachment button. The file opens and his screen fills with a picture. The man gasps. In front of his eyes stands a beautiful young boy. Yes, beautiful. Perhaps around fourteen years old, he looks like an angel, his head crowned with soft flowing blond hair and eyes the blue of deep oceans.

But as beautiful as the target was, the man recognized something else. Loneliness. He could see it in the boy's eyes. He read the boy's details, Ishida Yamato. Lead singer of the Teenage Wolves and made a decision.

Maybe a change of style would be refreshing after all!

****

Yamato

I could never understand my father. He had always been a workaholic who had very little time for me. I got used to being left alone, taking care of myself when he had to go out of town for a couple of weeks. It's not a big deal. So why he suddenly decides that he can't leave me alone I can't understand! Instead, he'd asked the Yagami's if I could stay with them for a few months! I could take care of myself for a few weeks when I was a boy of eleven, so surely as a fifteen-year-old I can take care of myself for a few months?

My father was hearing none of it so now I am heading towards the Yagami residence.

It's not really that bad, I mean Taichi is my best friend. A few months with him would be just like when we were younger and had spent a similar amount of time together in the Digiworld. Of course it means adjusting to his 'act first think later' way of doing things again, but that doesn't really bother me either. I could use a good laugh and Taichi always makes me laugh.

We fought a lot back then, but then he and I are very different. His 'act first think later' style made me mad when we were trapped in the Digital World although I couldn't doubt or deny him the role of leader. He is born to be a leader. I couldn't agree with his 'take it easy' attitude either, I had my little brother to worry about.

I never admitted it, but I worried for the others too. We were trapped in the strangest place with the strangest creatures and we were the only humans there. It felt like we were a family and I didn't want to loose any of them. That's why I fought a lot with Taichi. I didn't want us to court danger if we could avoid it. Taichi on the other hand believed we couldn't gain if we didn't dare to take the occasional risk.

After we returned to the real world, we really surprised the others by becoming the very best of friends. I really know and understand him now and I know he feels the same way about me.

So it's not exactly unbearable to live with him for a while. That's not what has bothered me, it's the fact that my father didn't trust me to live by myself. I can't understand why he feels that way now after leaving me to take care of myself so many times. When my father had first brought up the subject of staying with the Yagami's while he was out of town, my first thought was of Takeru. I could stay with my little brother instead. I was sure that Mom wouldn't mind, but Dad refused, insisting that I stayed with Taichi and his family. 

That had made me mad. The fights were supposed to be over and again, _their_ fights, not my business anyway. So why couldn't I stay with my brother? It would have been great considering how little time we get to hang together since the divorce. But my Dad just wouldn't listen and he just about totally pissed me off!

Suddenly I stop walking. I realize I haven't been fair to my dad. I wouldn't have taken it so hard if it wasn't for a conversation that had happened just before he told me to stay with the Yagami's. I've been treating this decision as a punishment.

~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~

"But, Dad…"

"No arguments, Yamato! You're fifteen now. You must consider your future. Choosing a high school is not a game. It's serious. You can't choose a school simply because it has a good music course. This band thing won't get you anywhere. I don't mind you being in a band. I'm sure it's an interesting hobby and good for your social life."

"Hobby? You think it's just a hobby? Dad, I love singing! I love to create songs and to sing them!"

"I'm not forbidding you to do that, son, but it's time for you to get your priorities right. You don't really believe you will be able to make a living with your singing, do you? You have a good voice, son, but you are not the only one. New singers come and go, how long do you think you can hang on?"

"You mean I'm not good enough," I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice.

"Look at you now, son. You are an idol, but only in Odaiba. When are you going to make it big in Tokyo, in Japan? Will you _ever_ be able to conquer the whole of Japan? Time is running out, Yamato. If you realize that too late, you'll only end up failing. It's time for you to wake up. You are not the only boy that wants to be famous. How many do you think succeed? Even for the few that do it very rarely lasts. You are a clever boy, son, 

I couldn't say anything. There is truth in what he is saying. I'm not even a real star, only in this neighborhood. It's true that sometimes even I wonder if I am just wasting my time. But I love singing; I love to sing the songs that I create. I am still not a very open person, but my songs have become a medium for me to tell what I feel, what I think. I love the feeling when I sing and play my guitar and I am not ready to give that up just yet.

"I have to go out of town for a few months. Please think about what I have just told you. I want you to stay with the Yagami's while I am gone."

"What? But I can live alone. You know that! Besides, I could go and stay with Takeru you know."

It's not a choice, son. You are staying with the Yagami's. While you are there you can take notice of Taichi. He knows what he wants for his future and he isn't dreaming. He has set himself realistic targets. Maybe that will help you understand the difference between dreaming and reality."

~~~ _End Flashback _~~~

****

Taichi

I am so glad Yama will be living with me for a few months. It'll be great; I really miss him. Since the band has become successful, he hardly has any time to hang out with us. I'm not happy with his schedule these days. It's filled with school, practice, concerts and only then with what little time that is left can he spare any for hanging out with his friends. I hate it!

I remember when we were eleven. He used to be a loner, totally isolated himself from others. As time passed I began to understand why he always acted like that and we became friends. Nobody would believe how much we used to fight now. But things change. He made friends outside of our group, joined them in a band and never really shares that part of his life with us. Maybe he thinks we wouldn't understand because his new friends aren't our friends too.

I feel like something is missing. I know it's selfish of me to expect to be involved in everything he does in his life, but I can't stop that feeling that I am not the most important person in his life any more. He has another life that has nothing to do with me. I feel left behind. Is that what he felt when he decided to leave us back in the Digiworld? If that is the case, I understand now why it was so hard for him that he had to leave.

I grin when I think of the surprise that awaits him tonight. He'll never guess that we have the place entirely to ourselves. My parents are away taking care of my sick aunt. I feel sorry for her, but I can't say that I am not excited by the idea of Yama and I alone all evening. Hikari is having a girl's night in with Mimi, so we'll have a boy's night of our own with movies and snacks and nobody to tell us what not to do.

The door bell rings and I rush to open it.

"Yama! Finally! What took you so long?" The smile on my face disappears when I see what he is holding. "A bag? That's all you need for a few months?"

"Well I won't be spending all my time here. I can go home mornings and come back in the afternoon."

"Why? Am I suddenly such a jerk that you can't be around me or is it that my house just doesn't suit you?" I didn't even think to hide the hurt in my voice.

"What?" His eyes become wide as he realizes what I am thinking. "No. It's not like that, Taichi. It's just that I have to clean my flat everyday. That's all"

"Since when did you become so obsessed with cleaning?"

"Since my Dad thought I couldn't be trusted to be left alone!" His voice is raised and charged with emotion.

I'm a little startled by his outburst. He realizes that and tries to smile.

"Sorry. It's just I'm not in a good mood today."

****

Yamato

"What's wrong?" he asked me with concern.

I really don't want to talk about it now. He realizes this and doesn't push it, but I know he'll listen if and when I am ready. I put my bag in his room and for a while we talk about nothing important. Eventually, I make us dinner. His eyes brighten and I can't help but smile. Food never fails in getting his attention. After dinner, we watch TV for a while. 

"Taichi? Have you made your decision about schools?" I didn't even look at him, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Of course. I'm going for Odaiba High School."

"Why?"

"Because it has a good soccer team. I want to become part of it. What about you?"

"I don't know. I'm not decided yet."

"Well, why don't you try Odaiba High School too? Come on! It would be fun! And we can be together again for the next three years!"

I love that idea and besides, Odaiba High School provides good music lessons, how to write good music, how to write good lyrics and so much more. Then I remember what Dad said. He wouldn't agree if he knew the real reason for me wanting to choose this school, but Odaiba High School is a good school. Almost all of its students go on to good colleges, so I guess he wouldn't mind. But still, I hate the thought of not being honest to him.

****

Taichi

He seems so lost in his thought and I hate to see the sadness in his face.

"Yama, what's wrong? Tell me please. I really want to help."

He seems to consider my pleading and finally he gives up.

"Taichi, have you ever considered your future?"

"Sure. I want to be the best soccer player in the world. That's why I chose Odaiba High School. If everything goes according to plan, I'll be in the Junior League next year." I notice he seems so sad about what I am saying. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just… I don't know about what I want for my future."

I couldn't help to laugh. He shoots daggers at me with his eyes.

"It's not funny!"

"Ss..sorry…" Finally I manage to stop chuckling. "But it is funny. You said that like it's the end of the world. It's okay, you know, if you still don't know what you want for your future. We still young, for God's sake. The only reason I know is because I love soccer. I've loved it since I was a little kid. So I already know what I will be when I grow up."

He seems to consider what I said. I stare at him patiently.

"It's not like I don't know what I want. It's just not realistic"

"What do you want for your future?"

"I don't know. I just love to sing. I love to sing the songs that I write. Dad said that I'm only dreaming. I need to aim for something more realistic."

I look at him with sympathy. I know how much he loves music. It has always fascinated me to watch him when he creates a song. It seems like there is nothing in this world except him and his song. He might hum some notes with his eyes closed. His fingers would knock out a tune on a table and then suddenly he would write the notes in rush, like he afraid someone or something might take it from him. Then, when he's done, he'll play it over and over again, making all sorts of little corrections until he is totally satisfied. The look in his face then is totally priceless.

"Yama, I think your father was wrong. You have a real talent for music. I love your songs. I love your voice. I think you've got what it takes to really make it in the music business."

He blushed. "Th…thanks, I think."

I smile. He looks so cute when his cheeks turn crimson like that. I blink. Stop it, Taichi! You don't want Yama-chan to suspect something, do you? You don't want to ruin the friendship between you, right? But it's getting so hard lately and not being able to see him as much as I want makes it harder to hide. 

****

Yamato

"You've been very quite."

"Sorry," I tried to smile. "Just thinking about what you said."

He frowned. "You're still sad about it, aren't you? Yama, you not the only one that's unsure about your future! Why are you taking it so hard?"

"I know. But my Dad has a point. I love to sing but a lot of people do too. I don't know if my band will ever be famous. I don't even know long the popularity we've got in Odaiba will last."

"Do you want to be famous that much?"

"Well, no… I mean yes… I mean… I just made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

"Don't be ashamed. You always act like a fool." He grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh a little and he smiles happily when he sees this. I feel sorry for him. I know he really tried to make this night a lot of fun but I have been mooning and moping about since I got here. I take a deep breath.

"I don't know if I want to be famous or not. The others would say I'm stupid, of course _they_ want to be famous. But I just love to sing, to play music with them. I would still be that happy if our audience contained a hundred people or even just one so long as they are really listening. Stupid, right? Akira once said I don't have any ambition."

****

Taichi

He looks so sad. I hate to see him like that. Besides, it makes me want to hold him so much. To promise him that I won't let anything hurt him. I could hear my breath becoming heavier and heavier.

"Don't be so hard to yourself, Yama. You are you. The others are the others. Just be yourself. Don't listen to what they say. The important thing is what you think."

He still looks so sad and I know I can't stop the urge to hold him any longer. He will realize how I feel about him and then he will reject me. He's straight. I just know it no matter how feminine he might look and act sometimes. He will hate me and break off our friendship. I couldn't stand that, but maybe if he thinks I'm just joking…

"I know why you are so stiff! Because you never kiss anybody!"

"Wh…what?"

"Oh come on. Let's speak the truth and shame the devil! Have you ever made love before?"

"What!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "I… But…But… We are only fifteen! I bet you haven't either!"

"Okay, that's too extreme. How about… Have you ever dated someone? Or have you ever kissed someone before? I know a lot of girls fancy you but you always ignore them."

"I… I just don't have feelings for the girls that chase me. I don't think it's right to go out with them and make love just because they're willing. Don't you agree?"

"Well, nobody ask you to sleep with them. Just kiss. If you find someone, and then kiss like an amateur, how are you gonna make her love you?"

"What do you mean by amateur? It's just a kiss."

"No, it's not. There's a technique to kissing. If you do it wrong, you'll become famous as a bad kisser and then no one would want you."

"What technique?" His voice sounds so confused. 

"Like this." With that, I gently cup his face and force him to look at me. "Lift her face up so you can see straight into her eyes. Turn your head a little bit to the right so your noses don't bump. Open your mouth a little, she'll open hers too."

He seems like he is about to burst out laughing but he doesn't. He plays along and opens his mouth a little bit as I have instructed him too. I move my head closer to him. I can feel his warm breath on my face and I know that he feels mine. He looks so nervous but doesn't move away. Our breaths become heavier and heavier.

"And then you move your head closer to her. And…"

I can't say anything more, just gently press my lips on him. His eyes grow wide and he tries to move, but I just press my body against him, trap him between the couch and me. He tries to say something. I use this chance to slip my tongue inside him, to explore his mouth. My hands just keep running over his golden silky hair. God, this is the moment I've been dreaming for so long.

When he realizes there is nothing he can do to stop it, he just lies still, frozen in shock. To my disappointment, I realize that eventually, we have to breathe and I pull back. His face turns white, then red and then white again. I realize I shouldn't have done this. I need to say something before he realizes my feeling and breaks up our friendship!

****

Yamato

My brain just stops working. I can't believe it. My best friend kissed me. He KISSED me! I thought he was just joking. So I didn't mind being part of it. I thought he would stop, that he wouldn't really kiss me, but he did! His kiss turned quickly from gentle to something more passionate.

"If you just do it like that, no girl would be able to resist melting in your arms."

That's it! He still sees it as a joke! I lost my first kiss just for a stupid joke! I stand up and rush to the door.

"Yama, what's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong! I can't believe you could joke about something like that! And I thought you were mature! Well, I was wrong! You still so childish!"

I just rush out of his flat. I can see the pain on his face, but I just don't want to think about it. He deserves it! How could he mess around about something like that? I already told him that I didn't want to date or kiss someone just for fun. I want it to be special. I want to I do it because I really love my date, not just for lust. And he just took my first kiss for a laugh!

I keep walking neither knowing nor caring where I am going. 

"Hey, pretty boy! Want some fun?"

I blink and turn around. There are some big kids along the street. They seem drunk. There are a lot of empty cans of beer at the ground. The biggest one, who I suppose was their leader, spoke up again.

"Yeah, you! So what do you say, pretty boy!"

I couldn't stop the anger. What Taichi did had really upset me. These kids just make it worse. Then I realize they're not alone. More kids appear and surround me. There are at least fifteen of them. I would be a lie if I said that I'm not afraid. Maybe it's stupid to rush out in the middle of the night. And maybe my stupidity will kill me.

=================================================================

So what do you think? Chapter two would be post soon. There would be more violent in it. But I guess you already suspect that. And what would the assassin do to Matt? Please review if you think I should stop this rubbish or continue. ^_^


	2. In The Heat Of The Night

I'm so sorry for not update this story soon. Maybe now I have lost the people that interested to my story in the first place. But still… I feel I must finish it for all the people who already nice enough to give their reviews. Those reviews really encourage me to write more. Splash, thanks a lot for your encouraging and also for your advice… Is this chapter more readable now? And to Triple T, this chapter would never be finish if it wasn't because of you who continue to support and encourage me to fasten my work. And last but not least, thanks to Anonymous for the wonderful review and your help to correct my grammar in this chapter and also the first chapter before I post them. So anyone please reread the first chapter to read how wonderful work she done to my mess chapter. ^_^ Now, still in Yamato's Pov…

By the way, this is the first time I try to post a story by HTML. Hope it works. 

Note : the word in //_italic//_ indicated thoughts.

Disclamer : Still not own it.

**__**

A LONG ROAD TO JOURNEY

Chapter 2 : In The Heat Of The Night

//_Relax, Yama. Don't let them know you're afraid. Just stay cool.// _I try to calm myself and pretend I didn't hear what the boy had said, just quickening my steps a little. But they seem to have another plan. I was surrounded.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy? Don't you want to have some fun?"

"I'm not interested. Please step aside."

They all laughed like idiots. "You don't really think we would waste such a beautiful creature like you, do you? Don't play innocently, babe. We all know what you want. You want a good fuck, don't you? And we can give you exactly what you want and more."

"I'm not gay!" I tried to reason with them while looking for an escape without them noticing.

"Liar! You're a fag! You look like one!" One of them shouts.

The leader pulls out a knife and threatens me with it. "Now, you can either co-operate with us or you want it the hard way. You choose!"

I know there's no other way. There are so many of them, but I used to be a tough boy years ago. I know being outnumbered means I need to use the element of surprise and that I only really have one chance. I need to be careful, that one break and I can over power the strongest one of them. That will shock them just enough for me to make my escape.

I let my face fall, defeated, in an effort to fool them. They are all smiling. They think they've already won.

"Now, strip!" The leader orders, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

I pretend to obey him. My shaking fingers move slowly to unbutton my shirt and they laugh. Suddenly I throw myself at their leader. Never in my life have I been so grateful for the judo lessons I took when I was little. I'm not a black belt, but I know enough to paralyze him.

Now I am holding the knife to his throat while pinning his arms behind his back with my other hand. Nobody speaks; they are all in shock. It had never crossed their minds that the skinny boy, already under their mercy, could turn the situation like this. I smile coldly.

"Give me a reason… just one reason, why I shouldn't cut his throat."

Nobody moved. They all stare at me with wide eyes. I scan the area and notice a boy, about my height but maybe a little older, to the left. He looks so afraid, trying to make himself as small as possible. //_Maybe his elder brother forced him to join the gang. Hmm, I could reach a safe, more populated area much more quickly if I go in his direction. Once I get there, I'll be safe. //_

"Get out of my way! Don't try to follow or I won't be responsible for his life!"

"What will you do to me? Let me go and I promise nobody will do anything to you. You can go in peace!"

"Oh please, what do you think I am? A five year old boy? You're going with me until I say otherwise. Tell your boys not to follow us or you'll be really sorry!" I threatened.

'You heard him!" That's all he could say.

I started to move with him to the left. The rest of the gang moves away, giving us some space. The boy that I saw before falls as he clumsily tries to get out of my way. He shakily tries to get up and I notice movement amongst the others and I turn away from the fallen boy to address them.

"Back off, all of you!" That's all I can say before my hand drops the knife and I fall, my body wracked with sudden pain. I quickly lose all strength and curl in a ball. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground a series of strong grips holding onto my hands, shoulders and legs.

My mind and vision begin to clear from the sudden change. I look on with disbelief at the boy that seemed so fragile just a moment ago. He stood up in front of me smirking cruelly. It was then that I recognized the electric shocker in his hand. I close my eyes in defeat.

"You know, I believe you. No fag could react the way you just did. I bet you are one of us, a tough guy."

I open my eyes with hope. "So you'll let me go then?"

"How can I? Sota was right, it's a crime to waste a beautiful creature like you." He laughed maniacally as he saw the fear in my eyes.

"You know what your mistake was? You underestimated me. You judged me by my appearance. Never crossed your mind that I might be the leader of these boys, did it? Now it's time to pay for that little lesson you have just learned."

With those words, he leapt upon me, kissing all over my face, sucking my lips and neck, biting me like a hungry animal. I tried to scream but his mouth covered mine and drowned out the sound. I couldn't struggle; too many strong arms held me to the ground. I could feel his tongue dance inside me. The beer taste was just so strong and made me want to vomit as if I needed more than just the thought his tongue was inside my mouth to bring on such a feeling. I tried to bite his tongue.

He soon released my mouth and began slapping me over and over. I could taste the blood in my mouth. Then he smiled wickedly, making me feel sick in the stomach.

"What are you waiting for? I'm not selfish. We can share him together. Just remember that I'll be the first to fuck him."

With those words the others just lost their sanity. I could feel many hands start groping me; squeezing any place they can reach. A strong hand stopped the scream that tried to escape from my mouth. The hands that pinned me to the ground were already gone but I still couldn't move because of the bodies that surrounded me.

That's when I finally broke down. Everything became no more than a blur; my fear took control of my body. I just scream and keep screaming even though those hands prevent my screams from being heard. I couldn't explain what happen then.

In my panicked state I couldn't hear or see anything anymore. I just keep screaming. Almost totally unaware of my surroundings I didn't realize that the bodies were moving away, all I could fathom was the sound of somebody screaming, somebody that seemed far away. Eventually however, I realized I was free, that nobody held me any longer.

I knew I should help my saviour to fight those boys, but my body didn't seem able to obey and just curl into a ball. My screaming turns to sobbing. Suddenly I realize there is no sound at all except for my crying. Then I heard footsteps and someone knelt beside me. I looked up with a face covered with tears to say thank you.

****

Switch Pov

He had followed the boy for three days now. He'd slipped into the apartment whilst the boy was asleep and put microchips in strategic places so he could watch and hear any conversation inside. He discovered that the boy spent most of his time alone. He couldn't help but feel a pang whenever the boy came home and murmured "tadaima" faintly. It didn't seem like he expected anyone to answer his greeting, just that it was a habit that he was too familiar with.

And then that Ishida man had ordered his son to stay at a friend's house. A very late act of caution the man surmised. He followed the boy to his friend's apartment. He hadn't had the time or opportunity to put the microchips in there, so he remained silent outside until the boy had stormed off in the middle of the night.

He followed him to the alley, knowing it was a dangerous place. He sensed the danger even before the gang had approached. He wanted to help the boy but he couldn't let anyone see his face. Beside, as a professional assassin he could easily kill them, but he couldn't do anything that would disgrace his profession. What would others say about him if he used his skill to beat those boys?

But those boys just didn't know when to stop. He felt his anger boil when he saw what they were trying to do. And all of his doubts were forgotten. He used the clown mask that he already prepared to cover his face and went straight to them. He let his anger take control of him. Soon there was a lot of screaming and a lot of bodies, but he simply didn't care.

After the last one fell, he went and knelt beside the boy. He felt the urge to hold the boy tight so he could protect him from the world. Then he remembered his job. He took a handkerchief with chloroform in it. The boy looked at him with tears streaming down his face. The grateful look in the boy's eyes turned into shock and fear.

He covered the boy's face with the handkerchief before he got a chance to make a noise. The boy's eyes just went wide before they closed as the owner fell unconscious.

****

Taichi Pov

So I was standing outside Yama's apartment. I didn't have the courage to ring the bell or even to knock. _//"Come on, Taichi! You couldn't sleep and just wished for the morning to come so you could come here and now you are just chickening out and standing here like a moron?!!//_

I jumped as the door suddenly opened. I blinked as I saw Takeru at the front door. He looked as confused as I was. "What are you doing here?" We both stopped as the question popped out from our mouths at the same time. "I mean…" There we go again. We stop again.

"Okay, we really must stop that. Is Yamato here?"

"No. I've been trying to call since last night but nobody answered, so I came over early to check. He isn't here and his bed hasn't been used. Taichi, do you have any idea where he is?"

"I knew where he was until last night," I smile sourly. Then I remember. "How did you get inside if there is nobody here?"

"Oniichan gave me a spare key when I complained that I couldn't see him as much as I want to. That way I can come here whenever I like. Where is he, Taichi?"

"He was supposed to be staying with me whilst your father is out of town, but he just took off late at night. I don't know where he is, Takeru, but I'm sure that he'll be just fine. Don't worry."

"If you're not worried, then why did you come here? And what do you mean he just took off? Where did he go?"

"Erg, we had… we kinda had a fight." I blushed.

"A fight? Geezh, Taichi, after all these years you and him still fight like little children? What was the fight about?" 

I could tell that Takeru was annoyed. I didn't blame him.

"Mmh, nothing. Just a little misunderstanding. Look, Takeru, I'll search for him. Just stay here. Maybe he'll call. I'll call you as soon as I get news, okay?"

I just leave before he can ask me questions that I couldn't explain. Damn, my hormones! If I could control myself, this mess would never have happened! I go to my apartment building, making that the first step in my search for him. I wonder where he might be. I asked the men that worked at the twenty-four-hour shop and even the security around there.

Finally my clues take me to an alley in a dangerous neighborhood. My heart wishes that he didn't come here in the middle of the night, that the person I asked is wrong and recognized him as another blond boy. There are a lot of people there and I can make out police cars. My heart starts beating fast. I couldn't stop the feeling that something is wrong and something terribly bad is about to happen.

"Hey, Taichi!"

I turn to the person that called me. I recognize him as one of my soccer team. "Hey, Takuya."

"It's scary, right?" He nodded to the crowd.

"What happen here, Takuya? Why is there a lot of cops here?"

"You don't know? Oh right, you live far from here. There's been a murder. It was awful. My neighbor found a lot of dead people there! She screamed and woke everyone up in this neighborhood. Someone then called the cops."

"Do you know who are they?" //_Please God don't let it be Yamato!//_

"Everyone from around here knew them by their reputation. I think it must be a gang war or maybe some revenge from a victim. Man, I hope your musician friend was already home."

That sets off my alarms. "My musician friend? You mean Yamato? Did you see him last night?" I asked as I gripped his hand and startled him.

"Huh? Yes, I saw him. I couldn't sleep last night because of the noise those boys made every night. So I just looked at the street to see if maybe someone called the cops to ask them to shut up. Then I saw him storm off into the alley. I tried to call him but he didn't seem to hear me. But with his speed, I thought he would make it outside the alley before those drunken boys even notice him. Why? Is there something wrong?"

I couldn't say anything as panic washed over me. I didn't answer Takuya's questions, storming off to the end of the alley instead. I saw a shopkeeper who looked down the alley curiously. I rushed over to him.

"Excuse me, Sir. Did you happen to be here in the middle of last night?" He looked at me with surprise.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes I did."

"Did you see a boy of my age about the same height last night? He is blonde and has blue eyes." //_God, please say yes. Please say yes.//_

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone came from that alley. The alley is a very dangerous place. Nobody dares to go there after dark."

My face just turns pale. "Are you sure? Maybe he passed by when you weren't looking?."

"No, kid, he couldn't have. I never leave my post. I would notice if anyone come from that side. Like I said, it's not often that people come from that alley after dark, so I would notice your friend if he took this direction."

My heart sank. I mumbled a thank you. //_He wouldn't… He couldn't be…//_

I quickly ran back to the alley. The cops were still there. I can't see the faces of the dead boys because sheets cover them. I cross the police line but a young policeman immediately stops me.

"Where do you think you are going, kid?"

"Please, Sir, my friend may be one of them," my voice cracked as I said that.

"Excuse me? You don't seem like one of the gang."

"I'm not! And my friend isn't either, but someone saw him go in this direction. I already asked the shopkeeper at the end of the alley. He didn't see him come out. Please let me make sure he wasn't one of them."

The policeman's eyes soften as he hears my explanation. "It against the rules." My face fell as I heard what he said. "Come with me."

I quickly look at him, my face lightening a bit. I follow him to where the corpses lay. The policeman opens the sheets that cover the faces one by one. Each time my heart fills with hope as I realize this one isn't Yamato. Maybe the shopkeeper was wrong after all.

Finally he opens the last sheet. I sink to my knee as tears start falling down my face.

"Hey, kid, are you alright? Is he your friend?" His voice full of concern.

"No, he is not. He's not here. Thank God he's not here!" I cry out, my tears still running freely. I'm just so relieved that Yamato is not here.

"Good to hear that." The policeman smiles softly. "Listen, kid, this is not a pleasant place for you to stay. So calm down and then just leave, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much for your help, Sir." I say as I try to stand. Just then my eyes catch a glimpse of an object on the ground. I quickly pick it up.

"Hey, your suppose not to touch anything here! What is it?" He asked as he sees my hand that is holding the object shaking terribly.

"It's his harmonica. Takuya was right. He was here last night. Oh God, what happen to him?" 

Ooh, am I evil to end it like that? ^_^ What would happen to Yama then? Please review so I know that I'm not doing such a waste.


	3. Day 1 : The Right Thing To Do or To Do T...

AN : Hi, minna. Sorry for the long delay. Maybe a lot of you already lost interest in this story. You know, everytime I decide to write a story I already know where would the story go. I mean a whole story, from the beginning till the ending. I just couldn't put them in English so easily. English is not my first language. The poor grammar really makes me frustated so in the end I let any others things distract my attention. Like reading and reviewing many good stories that I find. Sorry…. _

I must say my grateful for Wormonsoul that never tired to encourage me to keep continue typing and also become my beta reader. Believe me, this chapter would be totally a mess like my first story, Broken Angel, if it is not for her help. Also for CC Phoenix and neo-chan for your support.

I also want to thank everyone for the reviews. Wow, never thought that I could get more than 30 reviews for my second fic. And it's only just two chapters! I know that it wouldn't be possible if Annonymon didn't become my beta reader for those chapters. Thanks a lot, Annonymon! How are you? It makes me worry that I couldn't contact you anymore. Well, I hope you are fine no matter where you are.

The most surprising thing for me is to have reviews from Butterflie dan Crysie. It's really touched me that my favourite authors actually like my story. Not that I underestimate any other reviews. It just that I feel touched that the authors whose works amazed me from the first time I knew FFNet and made me wanted to write my own fics could like my pieces of trash. 

I think I must stop now before this AN becomes longer than the story. ^_^

Disclamer : Still don't own digimon… _

****

Chapter 3 

Day 1 : The Right Thing To Do or To Do The Right Thing?

He looked at the boy who was still unconscious. There was a rope that tied the boy's arms behind his back to the chair. A chain was circling his right foot, tying it to the floor. He knew he should take care of the boy's bruises but there's something he needed to do first.

He took an instant camera and started to take pictures of the boy. Then he noticed the boy's eyelids twitch. The boy was finally awake. The boy looked at his surroundings with confusion clearly written on his face. Then the boy recognized him and his eyes just turned wide with fear.

****

Yamato

Somewhere in the darkness of my surroundings I could feel light coming over and over. Like when there would be a heavy rain or even a storm. I felt like my body wouldn't listen to my command but at least I could finally open my eyes. After they adjusted to the light, I looked at my surroundings.

I was in a room with wooden walls, the floor only furnished with cement. There was a window with iron bars. I could see the trees and the blue of the sky. It was daytime already? Then I saw him, still with the clown mask covering his face. And I just remembered about what happened that night and how my savior turned out to be another bad guy.

I saw a camera in his hand. I knew that my face lost its color. The man is not a child molester right? Oh God, please don't let it be true. The man suddenly left the room. But before I could let out a sigh of relief, he returned again. He took my face with his left hand. I flinched and tried to turn away but I couldn't escape his grip. Then I felt something sting at my face.

That's when I realized that he was just treating my wounds. I was so puzzled. Everything the man did was so contradictive. He rescued me but then he kidnapped me. And now he took care of my wounds. But I just knew I couldn't trust him. 

"Why?"

I didn't expect him to answer my question. I just needed to ask. I want to know the reason why I must experience all this. So it really took me off guard when he told me the truth.

****

The man's pov

"Because your father knows too much for his own good. He was investigating some case for his news when he found something out. Now he is a vital witness for the case. A lot of people will be unhappy if he gives his testimony. So I was hired to make sure it wouldn't happen."

"So you have kidnapped me to blackmail my father. But how would you tell him about me? I suppose that a vital witness would be under the police's protection in some place that nobody knows about."

I smile. He really is a smart kid and he really is good at hiding his emotions. After hearing my explanation, I couldn't see his fear anymore. Instead he put a cold expression on his face. 

"You don't need to worry about it. They have a way to contact your father." I paused and looked at his eyes that were just blank. "Don't worry, kid. After your father fulfills our demand, I will let you go."

He just smiled after he heard what I had said, a sad smile. His eyes were full of emotion that I couldn't understand.

"He wouldn't do it. You are just wasting your time."

"Of course he would do it for his only son!"

He just looked out of the window and didn't listen to me anymore. His eyes… How could I describe them? They just seem so empty. Of course that Ishida guy would do it. No parents wouldn't do anything for their children, right?

****

Yamato

I don't know what time it is now. I think I just lose track of time. I keep thinking about what the man said. Why didn't my father just tell me the truth? Then I would understand why he wanted me to stay at Taichi's house. So if someone wanted to use me as a bait, they would have a hard time finding me. And has he already told my mother to be careful for her and Takeru?

Not that his cautious action brought any results. The man just appeared when I was in danger. Didn't it show that the man had already known where I was all that time? I remembered what the man said. He really didn't know my father. Of course Otousan wouldn't do what they ask of him. As much as I want to believe that my father would do anything for my sake, I know it is just the same as to expect the sun to rise from the west.

I don't mean to say that my father doesn't love me. Oh, I know that my father loves me. Not that he actually says that, he is just not that type. But I can feel his love for me. Just as I never say I love him. But I know that my father knows it. So maybe we are not the people who can express their feelings to others so freely. I guess it's already in the blood.

But Takeru never has any problem to express his. Maybe he inherits it from Okaasan. Thinking about them makes me feel so sad. Would I have a chance to see them again? And Otousan? I remember that I still didn't tell them that I love them. Do they already know? But maybe Otousan would… No, don't keep your hope high. You only will feel pain in the end. Beside, you are not the Keeper of Hope. Takeru is.

The door suddenly opens. The man enters with a tray. He pulls a chair and sits in front of me. He puts the tray on his lap and starts to cut the steak into tiny pieces. He uses the fork and tries to feed me but I just turn my face to refuse. He frowns.

"You know it's silly to refuse eating right? The only one who will suffer because of it is you, not me."

"I… I don't eat meat," I whisper.

There's silence in the room. Then the man leaves the room with the tray. A few minutes pass then I hear the sound of the car leaving this place. Tears start to flow down my face. I feel so stupid. Here I am in a place God knows where. I don't know if I would leave this place alive and all I said to him was that I don't eat meat. The man must be furious to see his captive so full of demand. Maybe he has just left and wouldn't come back. But… But I…

****

Taichi

We are at the police station now. Takeru is arguing with the police, his voice is almost breaking into hysterical squeak. But who can really blame him? His brother is somewhere out there, and only God knows if he is alright.

I just stay quiet cause I can't trust myself to talk. I just know that I would be crying like a baby if I force myself to speak. It is my fault, I know it is. If only I could control my hormones, if only I didn't kiss him, if only… There're so many "if" that make me sink into depression.

After telling Takeru everything, I accompanied him to the police station. He called his mother but couldn't contact his father. He already tried to call the TV station after failing to contact his father's mobile. But nobody could tell where he was now. Then I called the others, I guess their presence could give moral support to Takeru… and to me. Now we were just waiting. 

Then I saw two men in formal black suit came and spoke to Ms. Takaishi and Takeru. Takeru looked confused and so did his mother. But then Takeru argued with the men until finally they nodded reluctantly. Then Takeru walked to us.

"What's happened? Did they have any information about him?" I asked hopefully.

"They said… They said Oniichan's disappearance has a connection to a case that involves Otousan. They asked us to go with them to meet Otousan. I said we would go together, all of us."

"But they objected," I finally understood.

"Yeah… But at least they agreed to let me inform you about this before we'd go. I… I know that you worry about Oniichan too, Taichi." 

I couldn't say anything. The last thing I wanted was* to be left behind in the darkness. I wanted to know what was going on. And I wanted to know if Yamato was alright.

"Maybe I could arrange something about it."

We both jumped at that. I turned and saw Koushirou standing beside us with a serious expression.

"But first I would need your digivice and your hat, Takeru."

"Huh? My what?"

But Takeru gave them to Koushirou anyway. Koushirou seemed to type something on the digivice.

"Takeru, not a word okay?" 

Takeru looked confused but then his eyes went wide when he saw that Koushirou had made a little hole in his hat. He almost yelled at Koushirou but he remembered what Koushirou said.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"I changed the digivice a little so that it could function as a camera for us. We would wait at Taichi's house and watch. I could put it on Patamon's neck since you would carry him with you but I think the view would be better if I put the digivice inside your hat. Here, take my laptop. We would let Taichi's computer on so you could come to our place with my laptop."

Takeru's face lightened after he heard that. I admitted that I felt the same too. Now we would know what would happen. Koushirou put the digivice inside the hat while Takeru put the laptop inside his bag. 

****

Yamato

I don't know what time it is now. It's so quiet here. This silence makes me mad. I feel like I'm drowning, just like I felt when I was in the cave of darkness back in the Digiworld. But back then I had Gabumon at my side. It's scary you know? To feel that you are drowning into a hole of nothingness and nobody cares.

I felt tears start to wet my cheeks again. Damn it, Yamato! Stop it! It's not time to pity yourself. You're supposed to be strong! Where's all the courage that you had in the battles before? But the thought makes me think about the bearer of courage. Taichi…

I left him after saying harsh words to him. Yes, he did make me mad. But it doesn't mean that I hate him or won't speak to him anymore. Is there any chance to get out of this mess alive? If I don't, all he remembers about me would be the harsh words I said. Knowing him, he would blame himself.

The sound of the car stopped outside brings me out of my thoughts. A part of me is glad that the man has finally come back. That he didn't abandon me just like I thought. But another part of me is afraid. Cause I don't know what he would do to me. I hear something happening outside my room but still no sign of him.

Then the door opens. He comes back with a tray. He puts the tray on the floor and begins to untie the rope. I slowly stand up and massage my wrists. No use to try to run away for there's a chain that ties my right leg to the floor. I look at the tray. To my surprise, there's salad, French fries and some toast. I'm speechless. The man went away just to buy them for me?

"Eat!"

****

The man's pov

I looked with satisfaction when the boy finally reached for the food with his shaky hands. He ate it slowly. He still refused to look at me, he just set his eyes on the floor.

"I just don't understand. Why does a young boy like you become a vegetarian?"

I was not really waiting for an answer. So it took me a little off guard when he spoke. His voice was barely heard and I had to concentrate to hear it all.

"A year ago, my school arranged a study tour to Sapporo. To see a farm's life closely they said. It was so much fun. We helped to feed the chicken and the pigs, rode a horse, and drank fresh milk that we squeezed ourselves. Then I remembered to call…"

There was a brief pause before he continued his story.

"To call my dad. So I walked to the farm's house to borrow a phone. On my way there, I heard a sound of animal in pain. I followed the sound. I know I shouldn't do that. Taichi… My friend… he always said that my curiosity would kill me someday. But because the words came from him, it really didn't mean much."

I couldn't help but smile. From my own observation, the boy with bushy hair was a very noisy and curious boy who will stick his nose into everything. The kind of boy who acts first and thinks later. So I could understand why this boy chose to dismiss his best friend's warning.

"There was… they were…"

Another silence. From my experience, the first silence meant that he hid something. But this time… It seemed that whatever experience he had that day really haunted him.

"They slaughtered it… The cow… It was crying… I could see the tears falling from its eyes… Just a moment ago, I was drinking milk from one of them… And then another one was killed…" he choked. "I just… I couldn't… I couldn't forget its eyes that kept looking at me even after it was dead. And the tears…"

"So since that day you never eat meat."

It was a statement. The boy just stayed silent. I couldn't see his face but I knew his eyes had reddened with unshed tears. He was really a soft and kind-hearted boy. So much like… No, don't think about that again!

The boy stopped eating. There were some eggs from the salad left. And he didn't drink his milk. I frowned.

"Don't tell me that you don't eat eggs too and don't drink milk."

He just stayed silent.

"I think I understand why you stopped eating meat. You don't want to hurt another living being just for food. But first let's look at the definition of living being. Plants are living creatures too, you know. They grow and are alive. Just like animals. So in another words, you still have to hurt a living creature for food."

He stared at me shocked.

"But… But that's different!"

"Why? Because the plants couldn't scream in pain? Cause you couldn't see them cry when they are cut?"

He couldn't say anything. He seemed like he wanted to debate me but couldn't find the words. I smiled.

"Because the definition of a living creature is that it doesn't only have a will to live and an ability to grow. But to have feelings too. That's why you could eat vegetables and fruit and don't have to feel guilty about it."

****

Yamato

I almost told him that I was trying to call Takeru back then at the farm. Couldn't let him know that I had a little brother. That is, if he hadn't found out yet. But then he began to talk about those living creatures things. I looked at him confused. Why was he telling me all this?

"So I think you can't put eggs under the category of living creatures, ne? And milk… You can have milk without killing a cow right?"

I couldn't say a word. His words were reasonable enough. Silently I took the milk and drank it. Even though I couldn't see the face behind the clown mask, I knew he was smiling. And it annoyed me. Never say I'm the obedient one.

"Have you ever read The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling?"

"Huh?" The question really took me off guard.

"No, I don't think you have. It's not the kind of book that kids at your age would read. But if you have time and enough patience to read Old English, you should try to read it. One of the parts that I like is the rule of the hunters. The hunters would hunt and kill for the living. They kill to eat. When the time comes, it is their turn to be eaten by kites. The greatest shame for them is if the kites refuse to eat them when they die. Because it would mean that they are not worthy enough. A shame for their kind."

"That's… That's so…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"But in a way, it makes sense. Don't you think so? True, humans kill other living creatures. As long as they do it just to fulfill their need, not just kill uncontrollably, why not? And when their time comes, they would fulfill their role in this circle of life. To feed the plants that would be eaten by animals and so on. The circle would continue and never break. Surely you have learnt this at school."

Of course I had learnt it in Biology class. But I never really thought about it before. Just some theory that I needed to remember for the tests.

"If you still want to be a vegetarian, just do. But I suggest you to make an appointment with a doctor. You must have protein as well as vitamins from meat as you undergo a period of intense growth. The doctor could help you to be a vegetarian with a healthy eating habit."

With that speech, he just walked out of the room. I don't understand. He keeps telling me I have a chance to escape this mess. Does it mean he wouldn't hurt me? Or he just assumed that my dad would do what they want? He would… Right?

****

Takeru

So we all went with those men. They used another car from the police station which they had checked even before we got into the car. Those men drove really carefully. I kept seeing them checking in the rear mirror to make sure nobody followed them. And the route was so awfully long and was complicated. I noticed that we passed some areas more than once. This really made me so nervous.

Finally we arrived somewhere out of town. I couldn't see any more houses in that neighborhood. The place was so isolated. They led us inside. And there, sitting with a depressed expression, was my dad. He seemed like he was ten years older. I couldn't help but run to him.

"Otousan! Oniichan… he…"

"I know, Takeru. I know." He sounded so tired.

"Huh? But how? And what is the meaning of this? Why couldn't I contact you before? And who are these guys anyway?"

"Masaharu, is this the reason of Yamato's disappearing? Is that why you told me to be careful and never let Takeru go alone? These people, they are from government right?"

I had never heard my mom speak in such a calm and cold voice. I saw my dad shift uncomfortably on his seat.

"I could explain, Natsuko. You see, I was working on a story, a very big story. I found something that could end this Aoyama's clan for good. So I told everything to the police. It was supposed to be a secret. They shouldn't have known that I would be a witness until the court. Somehow they found out. So the police put me under protection. I thought Yamato would be alright. I sent him to the Yagami's house. I never thought… that they…"

"Aoyama like in Aoyama Hideo?" My mother's voice was shaking now. "You got involved in Aoyama Hideo's business?"

So finally the puzzle is put at place. This Aoyama Hideo seems like a scary person to me. And Oniichan…

"So this Aoyama has Oniichan?" My dad nodded his head in defeat. "How do you know? Maybe it hasn't got anything to do with your problem!"

My dad just simply pointed at the table with a shaky hand. I rushed to it and saw some pictures. I felt a stab in my heart as I saw Oniichan's battered body tied to a chair. He seemed unconscious and awfully pale.

"How… When did you receive these?"

"Just a moment before you arrived. The pictures suddenly were there. No one had seen anybody put them there."

"Doesn't that mean this place is not totally safe? Someone must have put them there. One of your protectors!" Mom raised her voice with rage.

"Please calm down, Ms. Takaishi. What you say is true. And because of it, you and your son must stay here. We will replace all the guards and double the amount. We can't risk letting both of you go after what happened to Ishida-kun." One of them, the leader, spoke calmly even though my mom glared daggers at him.

I didn't give a damn about what they were saying. All I thought about, all I saw, was the pictures of Oniichan. He was somewhere out there, hurt. Oniichan was always there for me. He helped me every time I needed him. And now there was nothing I could do for him! What kind of brother I am?

"What really matters now is Oniichan! You said they have him. Surely there is something they demand!"

"Takeru, I…" My dad couldn't find the words. But I won't back away. Oniichan is not the only one who inherits my dad's stubbornness!

"They want me to back off. To not give the testimony."

"And if you refuse?" Mum's icy voice made me wince. Surely Otousan would do it for Oniichan, right?

"Natsuko, I…"

"What happens if you refuse?" My mum yelled at him.

"They'll kill him." He whispered.

Dad put his hands over his head and hung it low. He looked so broken. I didn't understand. All he had to do was… The realization hit me.

"Otousan, you would do it, right? You will do what they ask of you, right?"

"Takeru, I…"

"He wouldn't do it, Takeru." My mum said tiredly.

"How could you! You know what'll happen to Oniichan if you refuse! How can you do it to your own son!"

"Takeru, there's no guarantee that they would release Yamato even if I did what they asked me to do."

"But at least try! Isn't it what father should do for his child?"

"Takeru, it's no use to waste your energy on him. Come!"

My mum took my hand and pulled me into a room that they prepared for us. She locked the door. 

"How could he do that to Oniichan? How could he?"

"Please don't be mad at your father, Takeru. It is the way he is."

"I don't understand. Okaasan, are you defending him?"

My mum sat on the bed with a sad expression on her face.

"No, I'm not defending him. I don't understand him but at least I understand why he chooses to do it. We have been married for eight years, weren't we? Your father is always confused about the right thing to do and to do things right. He always cares about what people think about him. And that's the reason why we got divorced."

I looked at my mum confused. I couldn't really understand what she said. My mum smiled sadly at me.

"When it came to something principal, your father would do it no matter what it cost. Cause he couldn't bear the thought that people would think less of him. Like in this situation. The right thing to do is to obey them so that Yamato would be safe. But he can't do it because people would think he's a coward. So he's trying to do what people expect him to do. To stand boldly against the bad guys."

"Even if it costs Oniichan's life?"

"He would be blaming himself if it happens. He would drown in his own guilt. But, yes, he still would do it. Because he is just that kind of fool. And that's why I love him."

My mum laughed softly to see my confusion.

"It's not that hard to understand, Takeru. He is like a knight that would fight the world for his belief. And that's why I admired him. But he never changed. Even after he had children of his own. He still put his principals above all. He didn't realize that it wasn't enough in a family. You should put your family as your first priority. We started to argue but we couldn't find a compromise. So finally we decided to divorce."

My mum took my hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"That is so sad. A man trapped in his own principals. He stubbornly steps into his own down fall. You are the one who can stop it. Please, help your father, and help Yamato. I have faith in you and the other children. I know it's dangerous. But I believe your digimons would help you, right? Yamato… he is alone out there. Please, Takeru, I don't have anyone else to turn to."

Her voice broke with tears. I hugged my mum tight.

"Don't worry, Okaasan. I'll do it. The others will too. We will get Oniichan back to safety."

"Thank you. And stay safe for me, alright?"

"Hai."

"I believe you know how to escape from here right?" I nodded. "Since there's a bathroom in this room, we don't have to go out much to them. But you should come back here to eat or they would know that you disappeared."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll remember that."

I took Koushirou's laptop from my bag. With a last look at my mum, I was gone.

****

Taichi

'We must find him! We must find him!" 

I kept repeating those words before they finally succeed in calming me down. Those pictures… I don't think the others noticed it. The red mark on Yamato's neck… Like someone sucked it… The others only thought that the kidnappers would kill him if Mr. Ishida refused to fulfill their demand. The thought of what they could possibly be doing to him right now while they were waiting for the decision was sickening me. Oh, God, if something happened to him it would all be my fault! Oh, Yamato, please be safe!

Of course Taichi didn't know that the mark wasn't caused from the kidnapper. Didn't I evil to torture Taichi like that? ^_^ Sorry for babbling about the vegetarian things. I read somewhere about it and couldn't resist to put it here. So sorry if I make you bore because of it. And about the cow, it did cry when it was slaughtered! I saw the video about it. And there's too a reason why I made Yamato a vegetarian. 

Just one thing, could anyone tell me if Mr. Ishida's name is Masaharu or Masaru?

Till the next chapter, minna. Don't forget to tell Wormonsoul what a wonderful job she did. She could changed this piece of trash to be a more readable and much more interesting story (even for myself) than the original one that I type. ^_^


End file.
